


I love you, even if I won't show it just yet.

by 2_Kakimikochiri_0



Category: UTAU, VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Kakimikochiri_0/pseuds/2_Kakimikochiri_0
Summary: Kazehiki acts rude to his girlfriend before her brother steps in.
Relationships: MEIKA Hime/Kazehiki, MEIKA Mikoto/Tohoku Kiritan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I love you, even if I won't show it just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for referring to Hime and Mikoto by female and male pronouns, the fact that they don't have confirmed genders allows us to headcanon them as whatever we like. Also this is a story I wrote for my friend, following her headcanons. I personally don't ship kazehime or mikiritan and both Hime and Mikoto are girls to me. Thanks for hearing me out, have fun reading.

Hime threw her arms around Kazehiki and giggled. "hey Kaze!"

"Fuck off!"

She giggled. "You remind me sooo much of Merli~! You're such a tsundere!"

"I'm not a tsundere."

"Suuure~"

Kazehiki sighed. He loved how Hime managed to stay positive even when he was bitchy to her. "Look, just leave me alone." 

"Okaaay!"

Kazehiki walked away from the school and to his sister's house with his hands in the pockets of his gray uniform. He glanced back at Hime in her red skirt and black top with her long pink hair streaming behind her as she grabbed her brother- Mikoto's- hand. Mikoto was carrying a tired Kiritan on his shoulder. The school had failed to force her to take her headset off her neck, so she just wore it around all day. Mikoto caught Kaze's eye and shot him a look, a look he'd learned to recognize. It was his we-need-to-talk look. His theory was confirmed by Mikoto mouthing "right here. Ten minutes." 

He nodded at him and walked to his house quickly so as to change. He opened his door and quickly rushed to his room.

"Woah, whatcha in a rush for, Kaze?" He heard Meiji's voice from the living room.

"Nothing." He said coldly as he shut his door and changed into his preferred clothing and draped his cross necklace over his head, then walked out again, back to the school courtyard. Mikoto appeared not too long after in a white hoodie and jeans. He still had Kiritan asleep on his shoulder. He looked at her with loving eyes before looking back at Kazehiki. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So... I'm not sure how to start this conversation. But I'm sure you know what it's about."

"No, I really don't."

"Well, since you won't listen to your sisters, I'm here to talk to you about Hime."

"What about her?"

"I…" He sighed. "Look, Kaze. She's my sister and I care about her dearly. You need to warm up to her. I don't wanna see her heartbroken…"

"Me neither…"

"So treat her right!" He said, a slight sense of irritability to his voice.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to say this, but it looked like he had to. "Mikoto, hear me out. I'm afraid. I love her so much and have since the day I met her and when she asked me out I was delighted, but I...I don't know if I'm ready for her. I don't want to let her down, and that's exactly what I'm afraid of doing. I act that way around her because I'm trying to discreetly tell her that I'm going to disappoint her as a boyfriend. I just don't want to say it upfront because... because obvious reasons..."

Hearing this, Mikoto was given a whole new view and completely understood. He put a firm hand on Kazehiki's shoulder, careful not to wake his girlfriend. "Ka-ze-hi-ki." He said, drawing out each syllable of his full name.

He opened his eyes. "Wh-"

He interrupted him. "You are not going to let her down. Understand? She fell in love with you exactly the way you are. She doesn't want anything to change. Just be yourself and she'll love that."

"I…"

"No time for that. Tomorrow I want you to come to this school and be exactly who you are, exactly who Hime fell in love with, and I want you to be confident about it. No choice in the matter."

"O-okay…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just...are you sure she'll actually like that?"

"Kaze, how long do you think I've known my sister?"

"Fair point."

"Exactly." He took his hand off his shoulder and adjusted Kiritan so she was back in the position she was originally in. "Now you should go back home. Geki'll tell at you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Ditto." They parted ways.

As Kazehiki walked home, he found everyone was already asleep and he wasn't disturbed. He walked to his room and dozed off.

He awoke the next day, put on his uniform, and walked out of his room with his shoulders back and his head high.

"Well, you surely seem confident today." Gekiyaku said. "Something you're not telling me?"

"Don't worry about me. Just woke up happy is all."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Good."

They both laughed as Kazehiki walked to the courtyard. He had arrived early- nobody was there. He sat on the fountain and waited. People filtered in, but oddly enough, he couldn't catch a glimpse of Hime or Mikoto. He started to get worried and waited awhile.

In 11 minutes he was about to go inside, class would start soon, before he finally caught them. They looked rushed, their uniforms not totally straight and their hair slightly frizzy. But he didn't care about that- what he noticed was Hime's expression. She looked vaguely upset… well, not vaguely. She looked on the verge of tears. 

Kazehiki walked, practically ran over to her, and, though normally she was the one to start the hug, he pushed Mikoto away and hugged Hime tightly. 

"E-eh…?"

"Hey, sweetie...you alright? You look upset…"

He looked down at her and watched as she slowly started to cry.

"Aww, baby…" he hugged her tighter as she threw her arms around him. "What's up?"

"M-me and Mikoto were singing when we got home... and Zunko and Itako came over...a-and I got really out of tune on accident... and Itako made fun of me…"

"Oh...Hime, your voice is beautiful. Just know that. She doesn't know anything about singing. She's a voiceroid. Even if you got out of tune it's not like she can even sing…" he shifted to a whisper. "...trust me, I've heard her try. She sounds like nails on a chalkboard." 

They both laughed again, and Kazehiki was happy to see she was feeling better. 

"You look lovely today! Though, you look amazing any day." He said, smiling at her.

"Aww...thank you! You look cute too!" 

"And that's why you two make an amazing couple." Mikoto input. "You're both cute."

Hime hugged Kazehiki again before they walked into the school, hand in hand.


End file.
